monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Friends
Description Volume 2, Episode 4: Love bites, especially when you have to hide it from your beast friends. Will Draculaura's crush on Clawd lead to monstrous drama? Summary The casketball team is playing a friendly semi-match in the hallway, surrounded by an audience of fellow students. Simon challenges Clawd to take the ball from him, which Clawd promptly does. He doesn't get far with it though, as Clawdeen shows up and snatches the ball from him, growling angrily. She takes Clawd with her to the janitor's closet for a private talk about his decision to invite Draculaura to go to the dance with him. Clawdeen is not happy with her friends and family mingling, but Clawd assures her he was only helping Draculaura get rid of Heath and that they're only going as friends. Clawdeen barely accepts the explanation. Elsewhere on campus, Cleo mulls over the message from Scary Murphy she got in regards to whether or not the Fear Squad gets to attend Gloom Beach. Frankie is oblivious to Cleo's concerns and tries to share her enthusiasm about tonight's cheer with her team leader. Cleo barely responds, but enough to convince Frankie that everything is fine. Shortly thereafter, Draculaura is at her locker when Clawd walks by. She follows him to his locker and gets caught up in a romantic daydream featuring the two of them. She is awoken from it when Frankie suddenly talks to her about tonight's cheer. Fortunately for Draculaura, whose thoughts are still with Clawd, Frankie leaves soon enough, but unfortunately, Clawdeen arrives next. Though she treats Draculaura kinder than she did Clawd, she still interrogates her about the meaning of the date. Draculaura assures her too that they're merely going as friends. As Clawdeen leaves, Draculaura resolves to confess her feelings to Clawd that night, so that the drama won't get any worse. Characters Notes References * The title "Beast Friends" is a word play on "best friends". * The symbols used in the Gloom Beach letter are Zodiac symbols. They'll show up many more times in the cartoon series. * The music that plays when Draculaura follows Clawd is an adaption of the ''Mission: Impossible'' theme song. Continuity * Cleo received the Gloom Beach message in the previous webisode. She got it by text message rather than letter, but Scary Murphy was seen writing on paper, so the letter could've been sent after the text message. Oddly, Cleo acts as if she wishes to hide the letter from Frankie, despite that Frankie read the text message last webisode and should know about the situation. Milestones * Simon Clops makes his cartoon debut. Errors * While the ball is in the possession of Simon, it changes size from being fit for his size to being fit for Clawd's size. * In the shot that shows Cleo and Frankie talking from Frankie's angle, Frankie is wearing her 'Basic' outfit instead of her fearleader one. * Draculaura's locker changes color throughout her confrontation with Clawdeen. * While it may be a distraction, it is odd for Draculaura to comment on Clawdeen's collar when she's not wearing one. Other * The webisode was originally uploaded on March 3rd, 2011, but taken down hours later and not re-uploaded until March 7th. The reason for this appears to be the message Cleo received from the Gloom Beach fearleader competition, which, written in the Wingdings font, in the original upload is translatable. It reads: :Hate udu aden e makes all ourli is show look tenti :A passion that is f**king miserable worse than it need :Unending n e that i b and makes iserable be m k g e r it need :* The first line appears to target Audu Paden, a director and voice actor of the series, while the second line contains a swear word obviously not fit for the target demographic. The updated message is pure gibberish, if only because the characters are not arranged. :* The animation team also used the opportunity to fix Clawdeen's outfit when she walks away from Draculaura. Originally, she wore her 'Basic' outfit, but this was fixed to her fearleading uniform. Category:Volume 2